The present invention relates generally to shoe storage and display, and more specifically to a device and method to allow easy storage, access, organization and display of shoes in a horizontal disposition so that they can be easily viewed, removed, and returned or replaced.
Storage is a persistent problem for those living in apartments, condos and houses with limited closet space. Clothing and shoes must be stored in a manner that provides visibility and access in order to be used. Today, people generally have a variety of pairs of shoes for various activities, including golf shoes, running and walking shoes, casual or dress shoes, etc. These are often kept on the floor of a closet or other storage space, which can become cluttered, piled up, or otherwise difficult to see and access. The invention disclosed herein addresses this by providing a device and method of storing shoes that allows for immediate accessibility, ready visibility and reduction of clutter. Shoes can be organized and stored for instant use.
Another intended use for the device and method disclosed herein is for display in shops, stores or outlets that offer shoes for sale. Displaying shoes is typically done by mounting or placing shoes on flat shelves along a display wall. This requires regular dusting of the shelves, which can become cracked or warped with time. They also require the shoes to be positioned along the wall lengthwise, resulting in space of at least the length of the shoe required for customer visualization of each shoe or pair. With the present invention, shoes are hung on hangers facing outwards, or at a forty-five (45) degree from the mounting wall. In this way, less space is required to display each shoe, resulting in increased capacity for more shoes on display. This benefits both the buyer and the seller, in that a greater variety can be presented in a smaller space.